


idk what to call this

by Lance_the_fuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Hanamaki, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/pseuds/Lance_the_fuckboy
Summary: Hanamaki is trans and deserves to get his pussy ate dammit





	idk what to call this

Issei's kisses are hot and stifling and they do nothing to cool Takahiro off from the sweltering mid-June heat outside. His hands, large and still a bit calloused from endless practice in high school, slide up his slides and push the shirt he stole from him up as they go. Takahiro pushes him back for just a moment to take it off before he's right back to devouring his mouth. Issei's hands rest at his ribs; his thumbs trace along the steadily fading scars there. It's all so soft and sweet that Takahiro almost can't stand it.  


Issei moves a hand to the small of his back and gently leans forward until he's pressing Takahiro into the couch and leaning over him. He never once breaks the kiss as he does it. Takahiro tangles his slim fingers in the mess of dark curls Issei calls hair. Takahiro calls it a monstrosity.

Issei moves from his lips to kiss a blazing trail down his neck. He darkens marks that have started to fade on Takahiro's pretty pale skin and even adds a few more just for fun. Takahiro bites his lip and makes small, breathy little noises as he does. Issei smirks against his skin.

He slides his hands back up his sides and thumbs at the little silver barbells on his nipples. Takahiro moans softly. It had taken nearly a year for them to heal and the first month was just him lying in bed, shirtless and high on pain killers that didn't work. _So_ worth it.

He moves even further down and tugs one of them between his teeth. Takahiro bites his lip harder and tightens his fingers in Issei's hair. " _Shit_..." he breathes.

Issei chuckles, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Takahiro's ridiculous underwear. Boxer briefs patterned with little strawberries. He swirls his tongue around the piercing and kisses right above it, looking up at him with a silent question.  


Takahiro nods and arches his hips up so Issei can pull off his stupid underwear. He's already decently wet. Issei does that to him...

Issei swipes a finger slowly through his folds, moving his mouth to the other nipple as he does. Takahiro makes a breathy noise, looking down at him with low lidded eyes. Issei continues to kiss down his chest, nipping the skin here and there. He pays special attention to his hips. They've always been so sensitive. Takahiro practically writhes as Issei laves his tongue over his hip bones, biting at the skin when he feels there needs to be a mark there.

Takahiro makes a whiny noise and lets his head fall back. " _Issei_..."

And boy was that such sweet music to Issei's ears.

He dips a finger into his wet heat as he kisses his mound and strokes along the insides of his smooth thighs.   


Takahiro moans when finally,  _finally_ , Issei swipes his tongue over his dick. Issei scoots him forward and drapes his legs over his shoulders as he does away with teasing and dives right in. He holds him by the waist as he flicks his tongue fast over his dick and thrusts a single finger in and out of him.

"Fuck yeah," he groans, arching his back a little and tugging at Issei's hair. He grinds his hips against his face and if he had it his way he'd be riding it.

After a while of this Issei presses his mouth close and _sucks_. It earns him a keening noise from his sensitive boyfriend above and more tugging at his hair.

He adds a second finger to the first and curls them upwards as he thrusts them in and out. He keeps them pressed up to his G-spot as much as he can. 

"Issei," he moans. "Don't stop."

As if he would even dream of it.

He continues to suck and lick until he can feel his thighs attempting to clench around his head. He pulls off of him and smirks, still fingering him.

"Are you close?" he rasps.

"So close," Takahiro whimpers.

" _Good_." He returns to sucking and moves his fingers faster. He's rewarded with a particularly loud moan from Takahiro.

Issei knows he's going to come when his moans start getting higher and more frequent. As well as his fingers tugging more incessantly at his hair.

He digs his fingers into Takahiro's hair as he relentlessly attacks his dick with his tongue. Soon enough, Takahiro is arching his back with a shout of Issei's name and a stream of wetness shooting over Issei's hand.

Issei considers himself a very lucky man to have caught himself a squirter. Though, he must admit sometimes it's a little inconvenient. Like that time when they tried to do it in Oikawa's bed... It was very hard to explain why they suddenly wanted to change his sheets for him...

Takahiro pants as he comes down from his incredible high, tugging Issei up for a kiss. "Do you need any help?" he breathes, already reaching for his crotch.

Issei kisses him softly and shakes his head. "Nah." He already came in his pants.

Takahiro snickers; Issei didn't even have to tell him. "Loser."

Issei huffs and frowns. "This is the thanks I get for eating you out?"

Takahiro rolls his eyes. "I'm sure it was such a chore."

Honestly, if it was possible, Issei would love to spend an entire day between Takahiro's thighs. Making him cum over and over and over again...

A pillow is thrown at his face. "You're drooling, Romeo."

Issei rolls his eyes and throws it back. "So I like to eat my boyfriend out. What are you gonna do? Sue me?"

"Yeah," he laughs. "I have a really good lawyer." He grabs for their Designated Gross Towel and cleans himself up a little before grabbing his underwear and tugging them back on.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?"

"Kunimi."

"Oh damn. How much are you suing me for?"  


"Like ten bucks. I want McDonald's."

"We have instant ramen."

Takahiro smiles and kisses his cheek. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway hanamaki is trans and Stop Calling It A Clit  
> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
